wolf and cat
by Sky strife'lostvampire
Summary: a few weeks after the disappearance of Hojo. Shinra, recruit a new scientist. the scientist make a new formula and what happen when the formula contamination ShinRa water supply? What the effect?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this stuff, except for my OCs and the story line. Oh, that's because I'd turn the game and the movie. . . into yaoi!

A/N: MXM, OOC, cute stuff, fluffy? In this story Hojo is gone! This fan fic is not taken from canon. Ignore actual timeline.

Back, beta'd and better than ever! XD

Summary: A few weeks after the disappearance of Professor Hojo, Shinra recruits a new scientist. This scientist makes a new formula, and it contaminates Shinra's water supply! What will be the effect?

**- ShinRa basement, researching laboratories-**

Serena Leire, a young woman with long, wavy, blond hair and silvery eyes is the new scientist that ShinRa recruited after Hojo disappeared. Now, she was in a lab, eyeing a tube that contained her new scientific formula of chemicals and sighed.

"Professor Leire, President calling for your presence in his office now," a young soldier informed her when he entered the lab.

"Let me guess…" Serena asked the soldiers, "Another useless meeting?" The SOLDIER just shrugged at her question that they both knew was more of a statement than an actual need to know.

The female scientist sighed once more as she sat up and grabbed her new formula to take with her, and then walked out of the lab to go to President's office.

**-ShinRa Building, Sephiroth's office-**

The almighty silver haired General, Sephiroth, was doing his paperwork. Well, mostly. It was before his Second in Command came to his office with that smile and his bubbly personality-as always-but that wasn't the problem that made the General stop his job. There, behind his Second in Command, Zachary Fair-who have black jet spike and sky blue eyes- stood a blonde cadet with a -dog or cat?- in his arms.

"What do you want, Zachary?" Sephiroth asked, almost annoyed with his SiC who was sitting in chair that was in front of him.

"Well, one quick thing I gotta ask- can Spikey come in?" Zack asked his General.

_Spikey? _Sephiroth thought, while he looked at the cadet and nodded, signaling that his presence in the room was alright.

"What do you want, Zack, and why did you bring a cadet here- or the pet, for that matter?" Sephiroth asked him again, ignoring the cadet who had taken a seat beside the bouncy First.

"Uh… you're making me look bad in front of Spikey, Seph!" Zack whined at his commanding officer, which in this situation made the cadet smile and caused Zack to receive an icy glare from the silver General. Said glare was actually caused more by lack of understanding of the situation than actual annoyance.

"Ok… I want you to stop working, because I brought Spikey here in order to introduce him to you" Zack answered and threw his hand onto the cadet's shoulder.

"Wha... But Zack!" The cadet objected, surprised, "I thought you…"

"Ssshh…" Zack put his finger up to his mouth, "Shut up Spike. I want Seph to have another friend; He only has Ang, Gen, me, and Tseng-if you really want to add him." He looked back toward Sephiroth and looked at him innocently, while he continued with a cheery voice, "As for the cat I found that and decide to take it with me"

"So?" Zack asked to Sephiroth.

"Are you sure not kidding with me here? Because I have meeting in a few minutes, Zachary," Sephiroth said while he rubbed his temples.

"Of course not!" Zack said with a pout and his irresistible puppy eyes shone at his commanding officer.

"Zack... I think you gotta…. Think 'bout this and cancel your plan to save your life…" the cadet warned his friend softly.

"Buuuut…." Zack whined.

"Cadet," Sephiroth turned his attention to the spiky haired boy.

"Uh, yes sir?" the cadet made a question out of a statement, and looked up to see Sephiroth staring at him with intimidating mako green eyes.

"What's your name?" Sephiroth asked the cadet.

"Strife, Cloud Strife- Sir."

"Cadet Strife, can you take Lieutenant Fair out of office?" Sephiroth commanded, "Because I have more important things to do right now."

"Uh… Yes, sir" Cloud answered with only the slightest hint of hesitation.

"Wait! Why did you do that, Seph?" The SOLDIER whined, "You're making my heart ache!" At this Zack put his hand to his chest, acting like it really hurt him, and made his eyes widen.

"Zach-" Sephiroth began, but was interrupted by someone…

"Zack! Enough! Don't disturb the General again- Or, or…. I'll never hang out with you again!" Cloud threated.

Zack jaw fell right open and his eyes widened as he stared at the suddenly commanding cadet.

"Ah! Don't do that to me Spikey! What will I ever be able to do without your _amazing _cookies?" Zack pouted while Cloud gave him a glare. Zack turned out to be the one to give in first.

"Alright," Zack told everyone in the room, his tone clearly stating that he didn't really want to leave. But then he became his bouncy self, finishing hurriedly. "Bye, Seph! C'mon spikey!" Zack grabbed Cloud's hand and raced out of the office even faster than when he had arrived.

Sephiroth sighed heavily and sat down again.

**-ShinRa Building-**

"Spiky, where are you going?" Zack asked when Cloud began walking down a different path than him.

"I'll gotta go back to class since you dragged me out of my Theory Class." Cloud said calmly and waved at Zack. When it looked like Zack was going to ask about after that, Cloud continued his answer. "I'll see you at your place Zack, bye" He finally was able to walk away.

"Huh…" Zack mused, left alone with not much to do. But the SOLDIER quickly made a decision, "I guess I'll go to the practice room" Zack shrugged and walked over to practice room in good- No, that's a lie, he was in a great- mood.

**_meanwhile_**

Sephiroth departed for the meeting, and on the way he met the new Professor, Professor Leire.

"Oh, good afternoon General" Serena said, smiling at the SOLDIER.

Sephiroth nodded at her and strode beside her so they could speak.

"What happened, you seem so tense?" Serena probed, concerned about the young man.

"It was nothing," Sephiroth replied tersely.

"Hmm… I think it's about Zack," she said jokingly, before asking again, not buying his answer, "Is he doing something?"

"You could say that," Sephiroth answered dryly, and Serena giggled softly at the answer.

"Zack told me that you were the one that did his Mako injection." Sephiroth's question was more like a statement, and Serena nodded before answering.

"Oh, yeah. Not just him, either. By the way, when the last time you had your own Mako injection?" Serena asked him, and she noticed that the General tensed up.

"Don't take that as a bad thing," She hurriedly tried to calm him, "I'm just asking. And you always do it yourself now days, right?" Serena persisted and hoped that the General would relax.

"Yes, I indeed had my Mako injection a few days ago," Sephiroth responded coldly, dashing the young scientist's hopes.

They walked in a rather uncomfortable silence before Serena spoke up again.

"Oh, I need to go somewhere first. So, I'll a little late General" Serena looked to the General expectantly, Sephiroth gave her a nod, and she walked away from the silver haired man.

**-ShinRa Building, Meeting Room-**

A few minutes later, Serena walked into the meeting room, only a bit late, but received heated glares from Heidegger and Scarlet. The President himself just waved it off and continued the meeting like there had been no interruption in the first place.

Tseng's calm voice was the first to speak up. "What about the Mako reactor? It has been malfunctioning as of late."

"I'll go there if you, Mr. President can give me permission to." Serena said as she looked at the President expectantly, and he gave her a nod.

"Yes, Professor," He answered her gruffly, "You have my permission," Serena actually smiled a little.

"So, our meeting is now finished…" Rufus informed all involved while taking a sip of his coffee, and he looked at General Sephiroth. The Demon of Wutai nodded tranquilly at the vice president, simply acknowledging his gaze.

Everyone who had attended the meeting stood up, and walked out the conference room.

"Professor," Tseng asked, "When are you going to Mako reactor?"

"As soon as possible, Tseng. Could you come?" Serena asked, looking at Tseng, and he nodded.

"Do you need some Turk's or SOLDIER's to come with you, Professor?" Rufus asked the head of the science department politely.

"I think no, it's just a little trip. And you didn't need to be formal to me, Vice President" Serena answered, smiling at Rufus.

"I think I must say the same think to you, Serena," the blonde laughed a little at her formality.

"Ahaha... Yeah, you're right, Rufus" Serena laughed a bit as she calmly walked beside him.

"Tseng, I want some Turk's to guard Serena," Rufus commanded the head of the Turk's.

"How many do need?" Tseng queried the young Vice president.

"Rufus, I told you, I don't need any bodyguards" Serena whined at the young Vice President.

"Sky would be angry if I didn't protect you," Rufus said with a coy smile while Serena pouted at having lost a round with Rufus.

**- The next day –**

**_Cloud_ **

**07.15**

Cloud woke up the next morning with a groan when the sunlight shone through his windows, and he rubbed his eyes as he yawned. He made himself get out of bed, and walked to the bathroom. But when he looked up at mirror when he washed his face, his eyes widened when he saw the 'things' on his head.

"AAAAHH!" Cloud screamed and fell on his butt. It took him a few minutes to collect himself again, but when he did, he stood up and looking into the mirror up at the 'things' which were triangle in shape, a soft golden color like his hair, and furry. Curious, he touched the thingies.

_They're…soft…._ Cloud thought and realized that something had moved from behind him, and he looked back only to find another long, golden, soft thing.

"No...No way…" Cloud whispered as his eyes widened again.

_They… They're… Cat ears… and a… TAIL!_ Cloud thought in a panic, he looked around as if searching for answers before racing to Zack's room. (It's a weekend, Zack dragged Cloud out for the night for a sleepover at his place)

"ZACK! ZACK! WAKE UP!" Cloud shouted and knocked the door as hard as he could.

"Ugh…" Zack groaned at being woken up so early, "What's wrong with you, Spike? It's only seven in the-Uh…" Zack's words stopped and he stood frozen in door frame, mouth hanging open.

"Uh... Zack?" Cloud questioned, looking the older man in front of him with mild concern for his lack of response.

"GAIA CLOUD! YOU ARE SOOOOO CUTE!" Zack squealed and pulled Cloud to a bone-crushing hug.

"Zaaack!" Cloud whined at the over-excited puppy while he struggled to push the older man away. "This is serious!"

"Buuuut, they're so cute! They suit you well. Where you get the kitty stuff?" Zack asked the blonde neko with grin, he touched, well, actually it was more likely he tried to take off his ears.

"ZACK!" Cloud yelped in pain and he smacked Zack's hand, before trying to rub his ears, and hissing from the pain. "That hurt..." He brought both of his hands up to protect his new-found cat ears from a certain puppy, all the while glaring at said puppy.

"Err… Cloud? Are they real? I mean, they're really attached to your body?" Zack intoned his worry, and his apology was apparent in his look. Cloud nodded, forgiving him with a small sigh.

"Zack..." Cloud articulated his sadness with his voice, "What has happened to my body? I can't go back to the barrack, or to classes or even practice with this condition" Cloud said, panic slowly rising in his voice as he realized the gravity of these latest additions to his body had on his life. He could never be a SOLDIER if he couldn't train anymore!

"Hmm... don't worry 'bout that right now, spiky!" Zack calmed the cadet down with his easygoing and accepting tone, "I'll go talk to Seph, and we'll be able to figure this out together." He easily reassured the blonde teenager, before continuing in a joking tone, "Now both of us are up, could you make breakfast for us?" He asked with a grin and ruffled Cloud's hair affectionately, at least until he heard a purr emitting from the blonde teenager.

"Cloud? Are you purring?" Zack asked incredulously and immediately stopped ruffling Cloud's hair. His eyes narrowed in Cloud direction with surprise, and one dark eyebrow arched up in question.

"I… I … I'll make breakfast!" Cloud said, embarrassed, as he turned and ran into kitchen with a red hot blush on his normally pale facial features.

"Uh-huh... Run away. I can always interrogate you later," Zack whispered with an evil glee in his voice and smirked at the thought.

"I need to take a bath first, Cloudy!" Zack called out to the neko-boy in his kitchen.

He waited until he received a 'yeah' from Cloud before heading to the bathroom.

**_Sephiroth_**

**08.26**

_It's been nearly 3 hours,_ Sephiroth contemplated while massaging his temple. He had woken 3 hours ago just because he had been attacked by horrible headache. Why? Because when he woke up he had found himself with silver wolf ears and a tail to match, and he had supposed it was just his imagination but now that it was later he realized that they were very real, attached to his body and everything. He began to curse and tried to gather his memories from last night.

_I didn't eat or drink anything suspicious, I haven't been to the lab, nor have I touched anything from it…. _Sephiroth sighed at his lack of understanding.

_Shit! What's wrong? When did these stupid things form?_ Sephiroth continued to mull over his current dilemma, still massaging his temples, as his own panic was slowly beginning to rise. His PHS went off and he answered it promptly, before it had even rung a second time.

"Seph! It's me!" Zack's excited voice rang from the other line.

"What?" Sephiroth asked his SiC, annoyance stemming more from his current situation than from being called by the energetic First Class.

"Me and Spike need to come over to your place, we gotta speak with you 'bout something. Kay?' Zack said cheerfully, hanging up before Sephiroth could even argue with him. The General just sighed heavily, Zack never would change, even if the Silver Demon suddenly had new additions to his anatomy. He actually found it somewhat reassuring.

A few minutes later, a loud knock was heard coming from the front door.

"Come in!" Sephiroth hollered, not even bothering to get up from his couch, knowing very well Zackary had his own key to get inside.

"Heya, Seph! Wait 'til you see-" Zack began speaking in an animated tone as he entered the room but he stopped cold when he caught sight of Sephiroth's new appearance.

"What?" Sephiroth asked, feeling more irritated when he noticed Zack's once over. Zack ignored Sephiroth for the moment, and turned around to go get Cloud, still outside the front doorway, waiting for Zack to give him permission to come inside.

"Zack?" Cloud questioned his friend quietly, unease written all over his face as he looked at the SOLDIER. Slowly a grin formed on Zack's face as his devious mind went to work, before continuing enthusiastically.

"C'mon, Cloud!" He grabbed the confused blonde by his delicate wrist and dragged him into the living room. "You aren't the only one with animal thingies!"

"Seph! Look at Spiky!" Zack commanded his friend, grinning all the while.

Sephiroth and Cloud just stared at each other for a long time, only stopping when Cloud started to blush and quickly looked away by ducking his head and staring at the floor. Without his notice his kitty ears became flat and his tail curled up out of his nervousness.

"Cadet, when did you see that you had the ears and tail?" Sephiroth probed the boy quietly, still staring at Cloud with a hard gaze.

"When I woke up this morning, Sir." Cloud responded uncertainly, _you know…_ _the floor is pretty interesting, _the blonde cadet mused.

"And you, Seph?" Zack asked in the place of his nervous friend. He knew Cloud was definitely curious but was _way_ too shy to ask.

"This morning, when I woke up." Sephiroth replied, still watching Cloud with an interested gaze.

"Take a seat, Cadet" Sephiroth directed the blonde toward one of the chairs opposite him, watching as Cloud took a seat beside Zackary.

"What are you think this is?" Zack's voice became very serious as he thought hard what could have caused the change in his two friends, "Could it be some kind of disease?"

"I don't know, Zackary." Sephiroth looked more confused and worried than usual, and then something else popped into his head, and that caused panic to rise in his being. "We can't ask Professor Leire for help, either." Zack's eyes widened at the statement, and quickly asked Sephiroth, "And why not?"

"Because the Professor is gone, Zackary."

"Where'd Serena go?"

"Kalm, she decided to check the reactor" Sephiroth was still gazing at Cloud, and Zack was beginning to notice he was doing that a lot now.

"Uh… this is bad." Both Sephiroth and Cloud stared at Zack after he so bluntly stated the obvious.

**_Rufus_**

**08.35**

"Boss man; stop laughin' at me, yo!" Reno expressed his annoyance with a whine at Rufus, who was chuckling softly at the 'red fox'.

"Forgive me, Reno. It's just… the fox ears and tail perfectly fit you" Rufus told the sly Turk while grinning at the red head.

"You can go laugh at Tseng, yo! Or, better yet, look at yourself!" Reno gave his boss another once over, trying to discern what animal traits he had acquired. "What kind of animal ya get here, boss man?" His fox's tail swing to right and left a few times, showing his thought process to be hard at work.

"I do believe I am supposed to be a lion" Rufus replied calmly, he took out his PHS and he typed up something.

"Uh-huh… You are the king, I s'pose. What can you do, boss man?" Reno grinned a little at his little joke. Tseng hit him for it. "Who are ya callin', by the way?"

"Yes, I guess." He shrugged at Reno's joke before answering his question, "I'm calling a friend, she's Professor Leire's daughter. I hope that she can help us," Rufus just shook his head at Reno's attitude. Meanwhile, Reno turned to Tseng, a little angry for the unnecessary bonk upside the head.

"Don't hit me, yo!" Reno turned his attention to Tseng's own little add-ons. "So what did you end up with, boss?" Reno asked while rubbed his head.

"Enough, Reno. I've already told you, I have Wutaian cheetah ears and the matching tail." Tseng answered, Rufus had called all of Turks, excluding the team who escorted Serena, to his safe house to see if someone else had been changed in a similar way, it turned out that only he and three of them had been changed. It turned out that Rufus, Tseng, Reno and Elena had all sported a variety of animalistic traits.

"Mornin'" A female voice could be heard from the PHS. "Sky talking"

"It's Rufus, can you come to the company today, Sky? We have got a little problem here," Rufus admitted to the girl.

"Hmmm?" Sky questioned, "What happen, Rufus? But if we talking about kicking your father's ass, I'm in." Sky told him, only half-joking. Rufus knew her well enough to know that she was smirked right now. He ignored the statement, lest he insult Sky, and he really didn't want that. Sky was one of the few people who spoke their mind and didn't even care for his, or even their own social-status', and besides that he already knew that she hated his father.

"Your mother has made a formula, and I am afraid that it causes a little change in human anatomy… I want you here to see if there could be any other effects." Rufus asked, his smooth voice laced with a bit of hidden uncertainty.

"Mom's formula? Ugh, what the hell has she made now? Uuuh… I'll come," she said with some annoyance toward her mother, but used an apologetic tone with her friend.

"Good, I'll send a Turk to come for you," Rufus said smiling a little at her annoyance.

"Uh-huh… can't argue 'bout that. Okay, I'll see you at your place. Oh and you better start grouping the people who get the same effect-whatever it is-, cadets, SOLDIER or even Turks." Sky reprimanded him, "If it's affected you guys, than it's probably affected everyone else, as well."

"Right, I'll see you soon, Sky and I'll get to that right away." Rufus told her politely, and when she responded with a quick "Goodbye!" He hung up.

"What did she say, Rufus?" Tseng inquired the young man he worked for.

"She will help us and she hopes we'll be able to group all the people who have the same extra features with us so she can study them, and hopefully help them." Rufus supplied all of her instructions, and Tseng nodded at his orders.

"SOLDIER's too?" Rude asked, honestly he was a bit surprised.

"Yes, anyone can have these if we got them, apparently." Rufus shrugged it off.

"How'd ya know Serena's daughter, boss man?" Reno asked. He didn't even know that Serena had even had a daughter, the scientist looked so young.

"When I was a teenager, I met her here, when she came with her father's friend to learn hand-to-hand combat and art," Rufus answered smiling from the memories his tail swung happily from side to side at the reminiscing.

"Rude, Tseng. I want two of you go to Sky's place and take her to my office, and Reno will escort me to office" Rufus said again and look at Rude and Tseng who nodded.

"Who's going to inform and group the people inflicted?" Tseng asked his boss with a curious tone.

"I'll ask General Sephiroth to help us," Rufus told him, and he took his PHS to type something before bringing it to one of his lion's ear as it rang. Tseng, satisfied with the answer, left along with Rude to go pick up the daughter of the head scientist.

"General Sephiroth here." Sephiroth's deep, velvety, voice came from the other line.

"General, can I ask you for a favor?" Rufus inquired the silver haired SOLDIER.

"Yes, what is it Vice President?" Sephiroth probed the vice President for his orders.

"I need some SOLDIER's to do something for me," Rufus began, unsure of how to go about this.

"What do you need SOLDIER's for?" Sephiroth asked the young blonde, unaware of his mission, but eager to get on with it.

"I need them to group people who have animal's ears and tail and then take them to one of meeting rooms." Rufus said, and the General was silent for a moment.

"What do you want to do to them?" Sephiroth asked him, quietly but surprisingly threateningly.

"Nothing as of yet…" He carefully chose his words, then realized why the General had spoken that way. "Did you get them as well?" Rufus asked slowly, afraid that he was wrong when Sephiroth didn't respond at first. After a long period of silence, the general apparently decided he was telling the truth.

"Yes. One of the cadets, and I do have them." Sephiroth answered, his words every bit as carefully chosen as Rufus'.

"I see," Rufus said knowingly, thinking of his own additions.

"I'll ask some of the other SOLDIER's to help you round us all up." Sephiroth said, his voice once more commanding.

"Good, I'll wait for your call," Rufus said and hung up. He decided to turn his attention back to his Turk. "So? Are we going now?" Rufus raised one eyebrow in question at Reno, who slouching in a chair beside him.

"Yes, now let's go, yo." Reno smirked as he got up and went over to open the door for boss man.

to be continue :)

thanks to The Ninja and The Writer ! (or Vendetta and KAM)for beta-ed this fic XD and yes i've other couple, i'll tell you later XD


	2. Chapter 2

author's note

i really sorry to everyone who read and review, as you can see my english is really-really poor. so i'm decide to rewrite it and i'll need betas help as majority of you suggest it, but in matter-of-fact, i don't even know how to work with beta. so yeah...

i need someone guidance and explanations about how its work...

and thank you very much to all of you who so kind to review and point out where my mistakes...

i need a 'very' patient beta, if you interest PM me!

sincerely,

Sky Strife ' The Lost Vampire '

P.S : sorry if there any grammar or tenses mistake "nobody is perfect" (wink)


	3. Chapter 3

**ANYWAY!** i have a new poll! please vote, i need your opinion though!

CHAPTER 2

TO STORY!

A few hours later, after Rufus' call and Sephiroth's order, Zack (who had been kicked out of Sephiroth's apartment) and several other SOLDIERs, succeeded grouping at least 170 panicked people with the animal mutation.

"Where are you taking them, pup?" 1st class SOLDIER, Angeal Hewley who stood beside his childhood friend, Genesis Rhapsodos, asked with curiosity on how his protégé would solve this.

"Seph told me to take them all to the largest meeting room" Zack bounced, antsy as he watched the panicked crowd.

"Wanna come?" The SOLDIER grinned in challenge at his former mentor.

"Sure, pup. What about you, Gen?"

"Sure, I have nothing better to do."

The three SOLDIERS took the crowd to the meeting room and waited for Sephiroth and Rufus to come.

**SEPHIROTH AND CLOUD**

After 2 hours in Sephiroth's apartment, both General and Cadet went to the VP's office. On the way there, none of them been talk, and thankfully the hall were empty of any employees.

_'Good thing really, I don't need to slaughter anyone because they saw me like this'_ thought Sephiroth with a scowl. Cloud-a shy and good cadet-never looked up from watching the floor as if it was the most fascinating thing in the world.

Soon both of them arrived in Rufus's office, and Sephiroth knocked on the door, try to not put too much power in the knock because of his annoyance.

"Enter," Rufus' voice was heard from the door. As soon as he opened the door, Sephiroth just wanted to turn back and run as fast as he could back to his apartment. But, he managed to suppress the urge and entered the office- albeit tentatively.

"Good morning, General," said Rufus jovially.

People might say that he was cold, but really that's just an act!

"And hello to you, Cloud, The Vice President turned his attention to the smaller blond, smiling softly.

"Hello to you too, big brother," Cloud spoke quietly. Cloud's odd title for the young Vice President made Sephiroth freeze on the spot.

_Brother? Is Cloud related to Vice-President?_ Sephiroth eyed the shy cadet suspiciously.

"Mornin' kitten, how ya' doing?" asked Reno, grinning broadly from his place on the couch, his tail swinging wildly all the while.

"I'm fine, Reno…." Cloud was paying more attention to Sephiroth's narrowed eyes, which currently focused on him.

"Come! Sit with me!" Reno called him over, waving furiously. Cloud went straight to couch and sat beside his red-haired friend.

"What can I do for you, General?" Rufus asked the tall man from behind his desk.

"Is president aware of the situation?" Sephiroth went right to the most pressing matter, his mind still running a few conclusions of Cloud's genetics by his logic.

"I honestly don't know; I myself choose not to tell him," Rufus replied calmly.

"I see, so what do we do?"

"I can't do anything right now, perhaps my friend can help, and I'm waiting her now."

"I see, pray tell- who is this friend of yours?"

"She is Serena's daughter. You will meet her soon, though." said Rufus carelessly, waving his hand in a nonchalant manner.

Sephiroth nodded and looked back at Cloud.

"Cadet, do you wish to stay here or come with me to meeting room?" Sephiroth asked him with a calm voice.

"Umm..." Cloud mumbled, "I'll ..."

"Cloud will come with me, you can go out first and make sure all of them are calm," Rufus cut in, while glancing at Cloud, who currently was hugging a pillow in his distress.

"Very well," Sephiroth gave in after a brief silence, looking at Cloud as he agreed.

"Oh, and General?" Rufus called, and Sephiroth stopped to look at the young Vice President.

"**NO one** will know that Cloud is related to me unless if Cloud himself has decided to tell them," Rufus glared at the SOLDIER, informing him with his eyes there was no room for an argument.

"Of course," Sephiroth conceded, and left the office abruptly.

"Huh... I don't think he was too happy, Boss man" Reno stated the obvious.

"Perhaps..." Rufus mused.

**_ShinRa Building, Meeting room_**

"Where the hell is Sephiroth?" Genesis asked no one in particular with annoyance, tired of waiting for the General.

"Maybe something happened? Who knows?" Zack shrugged.

"Well, he will come in few minutes, I am sure..." said Angeal calmly, trusting his superior and friend to show up.

Sure enough, just a few minutes later Sephiroth came in the room with scowl on his angelic face. tThe meeting room become deathly silent- why? It wasn't every day you get to see your boss with animal attachments and still looking just as cool and collected as he had without them.

"Huh? Where's Cloud, Seph?" Zack asked when he saw Sephiroth come in alone, and Genesis and Angeal stared at him. Genesis then started cackling like a mad man.

"The vice president wants him to stay at his office for a while." Sephiroth answered with annoyance as he shot a death glare at Genesis- who was now rolling on the floor in his hysterics.

Angeal and Zack just stared at Genesis, who never suddenly lost his cool like her just had.

"Oh- well then," Zack spoke, "As long as he's safe it's fine with me."

"What did you do to get those?" Angeal asked politely, indicating to his friend's tail and ears.

"Hell if I know," Sephiroth muttered under his breath.

It would seem that Angeal was finally fed up with his friend, as he told the red-head off. "Be quiet, Genesis."

Genesis brought his laughter to the occasional giggle "... what a surprise! I'm sorry Seph, it's just so hilarious!" said Genesis-still stifling laughter- and Sephiroth just grunted in response.

**_ShinRa building, VP's office_**

10 minutes later, Tseng and Rude came back with someone trailing him to the office.

"Ah- good morning, Sky," Rufus greeted the girl, joyous with the arrival of his friend.

"Mornin' Ruf', how ya been doing?" The girl asked as she entered his office.

"I've been fine, actually," Rufus answered casually.

"I can see that. Except for the fact you have something weird attached to your body..." muttered Sky, shaking her head slightly after she examined her blond friend.

"Hey, Sky," Reno and Cloud greeted the girl in unison.

"Hello, you two as well," Sky replied in a friendly tone, and she sat down on one of the chairs.

"So, where's Shien? He never lets you go alone after that 'act'" Rufus inquired, knowing all too well that Sky couldn't go anywhere without her twin _and_ one of her organization member, they were just too worried about her wellbeing.

"Oh, don't remind me! Now he's going to take my sword away!" Sky whined and pouted as Rufus chuckled.

"Don't you dare laugh at me Rufus! Or I'll tell them about your feeling!" Sky threatened, and it completely shut Rufus up.

"Don't you dare!" shouted Rufus, all pleasantries forgotten.

"Oh, I'll dare!"

"Wow, I never knew boss man can be so childish, did you Cloud?" Reno whispered to the blond as the two friends continued to argue.

"Yeah, but Sky really likes to tease everyone- especially him." Cloud smiled as he watched the bickering couple.

"They bicker like a married couple, do you think they were a couple and broke up?" asked Reno quietly, and Cloud frowned a little.

"I don't really think so... they care for each other like a brother and sister would." Cloud answered the Turk softly.

They were interrupted by a pillow thrown at Reno direction and hitting his face.

"Umph!"

"Shut up fox!" Sky yelled, blushing.

"No need to hit me, yo!" shouted Reno right back, annoyed by the pillow to the face.

"That's your own fault," Sky yelled back, and Reno shouted at her again, and she yelled again, and the yelling contest continued for 3 minutes straight until Rufus hit both their heads.

"Be quiet, will you?" Rufus commanded them, a bit annoyed with their antics, and both of them huffed in annoyance.

"Vice president, we need to go to the meeting room now," Tseng told his charge.

_'And we're wasting time'_ he thought to himself, but did not voice it to his boss.

"Tseng's right- we need to stop wasting time," Sky spoke up, and Tseng stared at her- wondering if she had just read his mind, but he got no answer as she just smirked at him.

"I know, I know" Rufus said, glaring at Sky, still a bit pissed from the teasing. Sky just smiled at him with smart-alecky twinkle in her eyes.

_'Oh, this is gonna be fun...'_ Sky thought, before switching her thoughts to ideas on how to make these three handsome men get together.

**_Meeting Room_**

20 minutes after Sephiroth arrived

"Where's the Vice President?" asked a very impatient and annoyed Genesis Rhapsodos.

"I dunno...maybe he's on his way here," Zack said bouncing on his heels with impatience to meet his little friend- officially dubbed as chocobo-buddy.

Right after Zack said that, the door opened and Rufus came in- Turks in tow.

"Zack-why didn't you tell us that you were a seer?" Genesis asked the boy excitedly.

"Because…. I'm not…?" Zack asked his elder, slightly confused. Genesis' face fell.

"Who's he?" Angeal whispered to Zack when he saw Sky. (Angeal still doesn't know that Sky is a girl)

"That's Rufus's friend- who is helping us!" Zack pointed her out as he stated that in a matter-of-fact tone.

Genesis 'hmm"-d while checking the guests out, before he saw a chocobo-look-a-like poking out from behind Rufus.

"Huh? Hey Cloud over here!" Shouted Zack as a familiar chocobo-blond haired boy came into his sight with a certain red-headed Turk. Cloud looked up at him, to see Zack wave at him, turning to the red-head Turk who gave a nod.

**_Cloud_**

"...Hey, Cloud over here!" Someone shouted, and Cloud looked up to see Zack waving madly at him, before he turned to Reno, who give him a grin and nodded. Hurriedly Cloud ran to where Zack standing with two other generals.

"Hey, Cloudy... you know Reno? How?" asked Zack when Cloud caught up to them.

"Yeah... umm…."

"Whoa... he's cute! Your friend?" the man in red asked Zack, and recalling what Big Brother told him, Cloud figured that this man had to be Genesis Rhapsodos, the Poetic SOLDIER and Materia specialist- and the big, bulky man beside him probably was Angeal Hewley, the Man of Honor.

"Yep- this is Cloud!" Zack cheerfully introduced the blond cadet to the SOLDIER's.

"Well, I am Genesis Rhapsodos. It's a pleasure to meet you, kitten," Genesis said flirtatiously, and Cloud blushed.

"Feel free to ignore him, he just pain in the ass," In the background, Genesis readied his fire materia, but Zack ignored that for the time being, "The man beside him is my mentor, his name is Angeal Hewley." Zack grinned as he ducked the fire ball aimed for him.

"I'm Cloud Strife...pleased to meet you..." Cloud said with a shy and timid voice.

"The VP is here, so we better listen to him," Angeal sat in one of the many chairs.

"Let's start this meeting, shall we then?" Rufus said with calm, yet slightly amused voice, his tail swinging slowly.

AN: sorry for not updating fast, I have a lot of stuff in college, but I bought a new laptop (yay!) because my PC broken and I lost half of my file... T_T


End file.
